Sentencia de muerte
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Cuando el aire escapó de sus pulmones y la máscara de seguridad y firmeza se cayó por un instante, pudo sentir cómo sus palabras quizá habían firmado su sentencia de muerte" Spoilers manga 482.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña ni de la pairing, ni del manga, sólo de la trama. Si lo fuera...

**Claim: **Sasuke/Sakura —vale, murieron como pairing hace ya rato, pero ésto es viejito, sou.

**Advertencia: **Spoilers manga 482.

**Notas: **Sí, sé que vamos por el 485 ya, pero ésto es viejito, como dije antes, e igual quería subirlo. So, enjoy, ppl.

-

-

* * *

**Sentencia de muerte**

* * *

No se sintió bien en cuanto lo vio, no fue como lo imaginó, para nada. No hubo una sensación cálida en su pecho ni una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro o aquel brillo en sus ojos. Nada fue mágico, nada fue agradable.

Y creerlo, esperarlo, hubiese sido lo más estúpido por su parte. No lo esperaba, a decir verdad, porque todo su amor por él había evolucionado, y ya no podía pretender que sucediera algo de eso. Algo había madurado, y conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke (al Sasuke que aún era humano, el que todavía conservaba algo de sentimientos, el que en lo profundo era aquel niño pequeño perdido, asustado, el que estaba siendo rápidamente asesinado por aquel nuevo muchacho que lo único que buscaba era la venganza) o al menos al anterior, como para esperar algo positivo.

Fue todo lo contrario, en realidad. Se sintió confusa cuando al fin logró divisar su silueta. Se veía tan distinto a la última vez, tan cambiado. _Tan oscuro_. Ya casi ni se lo veía, con todo aquel peso de su venganza en sus hombros, el corazón frío y lleno de odio y una mirada llena de rabia y sangre de sus antepasados que poco a poco perdía su luz.

Se sintió decepcionada, en parte, porque estaba viendo allí mismo, con sus propios ojos, en lo que se había convertido, en lo que habría evitado si él hubiese aceptado su propuesta aquella noche en la que lo único que él dijo además de que era una molestia fue ese _'Gracias' _que estaba cargado de significado pero que ella no pudo codificar hasta ese momento.

Lo estaba viendo morir, matarse a sí mismo, y le dolía tanto.

Sintió un frío glacial correr por su espalda, una sonrisa muerta que ni siquiera nació, y los ojos abrirse y dilatarse debido a la adrenalina que corroía sus venas. Y cuando inhaló para gritar su nombre (ese _"Sasuke" _que sonó firme y seguro con una pizca de alivio, pero que en realidad era todo lo contrario, lleno de dolor, tristeza y algo de desesperación por el hecho de tener que matarlo, pero era por su bien, lo sabía), sintió un repentino aire frío y los nervios apenas cosquillear en su estómago.

Por todo lo que era santo, se veía tan mal, tan perdido. Ya no era Sasuke, no el que ella conocía, pero estaba esa sensación que siempre tuvo, aquella que le decía que lo quería (que lo amaba), pero cien veces mayor, más fuerte, más potente, distinta pero aún reconocible. Sasuke estaba a un paso del borde de sus fuerzas, quizá no lo veía pero sí lo sabía (porque todos aquellos años de entrenamiento no habían sido en vano). Y le dolía tanto verlo así, tan vulnerable y poderoso a la vez, encerrado en esa oscuridad que destilaba, lleno de odio y a poco de caer.

Todo se intensificó dentro de ella, porque sabía que él la necesitaba -o la necesitaría-. No, no era eso: ella necesitaba ayudarlo, lo necesitaba aunque luego tuviese que matarlo, porque eso que tenía adentro, aquella sensación que palpitaba dentro de ella (la que amaba al pequeño perdido que se encontraba en algún lugar de él) le exigía, al verlo así, brindar su ayuda. Quería ser de ayuda para él, demostrarle que no era más un estorbo, que podía mostrar con orgullo su espalda, que era útil para todo aquel que estuviera cerca, dispuesta a sanar a quien lo necesitara.

Pero debía refrenar todo aquello, porque la mirada molesta de él, aquellas palabras tan comunes pero dichas de una manera tan indiferente (_Sakura, ¿a qué has venido?_) realmente le perforaron, le hicieron dudar por un segundo sobre todo aquello, sobre cómo podría terminar todo allí, cómo podría terminar ella, cómo podría hacerlo él.

Y cuando dijo aquello que supo diría en aquel momento, eso que marcaba un antes y un después, ese maldito _"¡Me uno a ti! ¡Abandono Konoha!", _se sintió miserable por, aunque lo pretendiese, sentirse una traidora. Se estaba hundiendo para poder alcanzarlo y salvarlo, incluso si para rescatarlo tenía que acabar con la vida de él (y la suya propia).

Cuando el aire escapó de sus pulmones y la máscara de seguridad y firmeza se cayó por un instante, pudo sentir cómo sus palabras quizá habían firmado su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

_&._


End file.
